Unconventional Prince Charming
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Steven reflects on his relationship. (Neochamp-shipping)


**A/N: I could call this as an "experiment", the first and the third block are from Steven's POV, the one in the middle is in third person. It's kind of a flashback/episode that explains Steven's feelings. I know it's weird, I tried to write the three blocks by the same POV...but I didn't like how it came out, so I kept it as the original drabbles. **

* * *

When people find out who I am with, the reaction is often the same:

_"What? Really? I didn't believe you could dare so far! How is it even possible?"_

I have to admit that it's not completely unjustified. Lance is the kind of man that seems to have been dragged out from a crime novel, he'd be the main villain of course. He's not one to love mundane life (except when it concerns explosions), he doesn't take part in events unless they're of vital importance; and whenever it happens, he stays for the strict necessary and then disappear.

And, he just doesn't like humans very much.

On the other hand, I'm his antipode: I like being with people, and have my crowd to be with. I also like events like cups and tournaments.

Maybe this is the reason why just few people take our relationship seriously.

If we are together in public, there are times when we don't even talk to each other; I guess it's because Lance doesn't like to show off, and being sincere, me neither. Nope, public opinion is not my problem, they could think whatever they like, but I exactly know how to manage my life.

Even though, I have to admit that sometimes there are situation that bother me. Like the fact that there are months in which we're unable to see each other. And, unfortunately, this is something that can't be helped since we're both busy like hell.

Even in our intimate, he's not exactly what I'd define lovey-dovey; the word _sugar_ isn't present in his dictionary.

Yes, the situation is complicated.

Still, I'm unable to let go of him...

xXxXxXxX

"Dammit, I forgot the lights on, again" grunted Steven, as he looked at his room's window from the outside. "I don't wanna open the bill's envelope when it arrives"

Sounds of people screaming and monsters roaring could be heard from the entrance, poking inside the TV room, Steven saw Wallace, Sydney and Phoebe, completely absorbed by the vision of a horror movie. They were so taken by the atmosphere that at his greet, they responded yelping, and hugging each other tightly "Oh my god, Steven! Do you want us to have an heart-attack?" shouted Wallace, his eyes red in terror.

Steven chuckled, shaking his head "I can't believe it! Phoebe, you even train Ghost pokèmon" The girl glared at him "They are _ghosts_, not _zombies_…"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Don't scream too loud!" he was rewarded with a pillow on his face, and damn, the ones in the living room where pretty rough.

Tired for all the paperwork done, Steven was eager to meet the bed and fall in a deep sleep. When he entered the room, he was greeted with an unexpected view: There was a cape on his desk, and on the chair there were clothes that just one person could wear.

He could hear some sheet rustling from the bookshelves that separated the bed zone from the study one.

Steven undressed, his heart was being filled with happiness. When he reached the bed, he was greeted by the view of Lance sleeping , completely enveloped into the blanket. Nothing new, since he completely couldn't bear the cold.

Steven sat next to him, caressing his head; feeling the contact, Lance opened an eye "You're back…eventually." Steven laid down spooning him from behind; the dragon master looked for Steven's hands, and they laced their fingers together.

There was a smile dancing on his lips and his cheeks were turning pink, as Steven squeezed him and kissed his ear "I missed you"

xXxXxXxXx

I know, he's not what someone could describe as _Prince Charming_; but I really don't care, because I know, that even if he has unconventional manners (Or none at all), he's completely devoted to me. Those smiles, those small gestures and the little words that he speaks just when we're completely alone; are worthy thousands of sickening sweet sentences. And I can't be more honored of having him by my side.

* * *

**A/N: I just needed to spill some Neochamp feelings out**


End file.
